Just One Night
by asuka-2004
Summary: one night can change a person, weather it be good or bad. One such night is when Seto finds a beaten and spirit broken Tea. This is a night that changed Seto Kaiba forever.


One Shot

**Just One Night**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own this story I hope you like it.

One night can change everything about a person, whether it is good or bad. The many things that contribute to this change in a person are the people and the surroundings of that night. One such night, is the night that Seto found Tea, beaten and spirit broken in the park. This is a night, which changed Seto Kaiba forever.****

Seto walked along the footpath of the park, trying to calm his feverish temper. It was 6:00pm and his executives had made a decision behind his back that had cost him millions.

"How could they have been so stupid! Any blind moron could see that company was going under." Seto said as he balled his fists until his knuckles were white. So many thoughts were running through his head, most of them were very nasty ways he could get back at his recently fired executives.

"I'll make sure they never work in this city again!" Seto was on the edge, his frustration was at its peak, he couldn't believe those supposedly trained idiots had made such a stupid decision without consulting him. He stopped next to one of the many trees in the park and cried out in anger as his fist connected with the bark. As he stared at where his fist had connected with the tree, he could see trickles of blood flowing down the crevasses of the bark.

He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard someone cry out in fear; he raised an eyebrow and went to take look. He walked until he came to a clearing by the small lake, and he watches as three burly men cornered a young woman against a tree.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A young lady like yourself shouldn't be out so late." One of them said through a slimy smile.

"Yeah, there are dangerous men around at night." Another said as he laughed.

The last man looked at his two buddies, and then back to the cornered girl, "What do ya say we have some fun with this little one ey fellas?"

Seto could see the girl shaking as the men drew in closer, he then heard the girl yell, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" then she swung her bag at the closest man and hit him in the face.

Seto froze in his tracks; he knew that voice, that was Tea Gardner's voice. He never really liked Tea, but for some strange reason he cared weather or not she got hurt. Part of him thought to himself, _(she deserves everything she gets)_ but another part of him was telling him to protect her at any cost. He was to shocked to move all he could do was stand there and watch as the man she had hit struck back, "You little bitch! NO ONE hit's me! Got that! I'm gunna teach you a lesson!" he said as he backhanded her to the ground. When she didn't get up, one of the other men reached down and grabbed her.

"You need to learn a bit of respect missy," one of the others said as they slammed her into the tree behind her. They continued to kick and beat her until she was almost unrecognizable, and when she screamed out for help the knocked her out cold.

Seto had watched to entire thing, his anger building up every time they hit her. When she had called out for help, he snapped and rushed towards the men that had all but beaten Tea to death. He had almost gone mad with rage, how could three grown men gang up on a young girl who had almost no means to defend herself. He dealt with them all blow for blow like they did with Tea, and when he was satisfied that they wouldn't be getting back up any time soon he turned to the unconscious girl on the ground. He bent down and picked her up gently, called his limo driver and took her back to Kaiba mansion.****

When Tea woke, all she could feel was pain, her whole body ached. Her mind was a little foggy at first, but the memories came rushing back to her and she began to cry. _(How can people be so cruel)_ she thought to herself.

"Don't cry Tea, please don't cry." Said a soft voice from her bedside. She was slightly shocked that someone was there and turned to see Mokuba sitting next to her, concern filling his eyes.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Tea asked, still groggy from whatever drugs she was given.

"I live here, you're at Kaiba mansion." Mokuba said with a smile.

Tea's eyes grew wide with fear, "WHAT! Why am I hear, if your brother finds out I'm here I'm done for!" Teas said trying to fight the pain and get out of the comfy bed, only to have Mokuba push her back down.

"It's ok Tea, big brother was the one who brought you here" Mokuba said, his grin getting wider

Tea's eyes grew wide in disbelief; "your brother brought me here? Why?" She said, thoughts frantically running through her very sore head.

"I don't like men hitting women, it's the lowest form of dominance." Said a voice from the doorway, "And besides you looked so pathetic I couldn't just leave you there." Tea turned to see a grinning Seto standing in the doorway.

Tea couldn't help it, she felt her anger build up at what he had said, "I'M pathetic! I'm not the one who gets his jollies from making other people feel like shit!" Tea said ignoring the pain and getting out of the bed.

She stumbled over to the doorway and looked up at a very angry Seto Kaiba, "Get back in bed before you hurt yourself even more." He growled at her.

"Or what? You'll make me? I'd like to see you try!" She said in defiance.

"Gardner, don't make things difficult! Just get back in the bed!" He said staring at her.

"Look Kaiba, "She spat, "Don't tell me what to do ok! And the only I'm getting back in that bed is if you say sorry to me for what you said earlier!" she hissed at him.

Seto could see the fire in her eyes and the sweat on her forehead and knew that if she got any more upset she would pass out and be easy to get back into the bed.

"And why should I apologize for something that's true?" he said with a smirk.

Tea's blood boiled, "why you… you…bastard! How dare you say it's…" and before she could finish her sentence, he eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted into Seto's arms.****

As Mokuba watched his big brother carry Tea back over to the bed, he saw his brother never once take his eyes from her face. And when he placed her back in the bed, he pulled a strand of her hair away from her face and he smiled. He watched as his brother stood and left the room, which he also did, for there were some questions he wanted answers to. He followed Seto until they walked into his study and Seto said in his favorite chair.

"Big brother, can I ask you something?" He said sitting across from Seto.

"Sure kiddo, what's up?" He said rubbing his temples.

"Um… do you, like Tea?" Mokuba said scuffing his foot on the marble floor.

Seto's head shot up in a flash, "NO!" he said, but Mokuba knew that was a lie because a faint crimson glow had found its way to Seto's cheeks.

Mokuba grinned, "Oh, you don't, good that means I can ask her out when she gets better," he said with a grin as he started to rise from his seat.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Seto yelled at his brother, at that moment Mokuba knew Seto like Tea.

"But you said you didn't like her, so I thought it would be ok, was I wrong?" Mokuba said sitting back down.

"No, it's not that Mokuba, it's just that I was going to…" he trailed off his sentence.

"What was that big brother? I didn't quite catch that." Mokuba said, cupping his hand over his ear.

"Ok, Ok! I like Tea, are you satisfied now?" Seto said slumping down in his chair.

"Yes I am!" Mokuba said with a grin, "But, when did this happen? When did you develop these feelings for her?" Mokuba asked inching closer to the edge of the seat.

"Tonight, well, not exactly tonight, there was something there before, intrigue I think. But when I saw her lying there tonight, so fragile and vulnerable, something inside me just collapsed, as if the walls I had tried so hard to build had crumbled in an instant." He said putting his head in his hands.

Mokuba's eyes practically sparkled with joy; he looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:36pm. "Well, big brother, I can hear crying coming from the room she's in, so why don't you go and tell her?" he said as he skipped out of the room, happier than he had been in a while.****

Seto sat by himself in his study for the longest of times, so many things running through his brain. "Why can't I figure this out? Why did I save her? And what is this I'm feeling?" he said to himself as he lent back in his chair. One thing kept on finding it's way into his thoughts, he loved her; "No! I can't love her!" he said to himself over and over again. But no matter how much he tried to tell himself he didn't love her, he always came to that conclusion, "maybe I'm going insane." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly he heard a noise from the doorway and turned to see Tea standing there, pain etched in her features. And before he knew what he was doing, he found himself at the door guiding her to sit in his favorite chair no less.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand being in that big room all alone. I tried to find Mokuba so I wouldn't disturb you, but I couldn't find him." She said putting her head down.

Seto felt his heart ache; did she really think he hated her that much? "Tea, you don't have anything to apologize for, I do." Seto said looking straight into the very wide eyes of the girl before him. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you tonight, you're right I have been a bastard, can you forgive me?" he said. ****

Tea gasped at the sincerity and honesty in his eyes, and the gentleness of his voice. She had tried so hard to fight what she had been feeling towards Seto Kaiba for years now, but at that moment it all came rushing back with a vengeance.

"Tea's there's something I want; no NEED to tell you." Seto said, Tea could see his hands shaking, and was curious to know what could get the mighty Seto Kaiba this nervous.

"Yes Seto, what is it?" Tea said, reaching out to steady his shaking hands.

Seto watched at she reached out and grabbed his hands and smiled, "What I want to tell you is… that… i… love you."

Seto felt his heart ache as Tea went rigid at his words, but as he looked up he saw tears in her eyes, and so much joy.

"Do you really mean that Seto?" Tea asked afraid it was all just a trick, and when Seto nodded yes, she forgot all the pain and flung her arms around his neck.

"I was afraid it was all a trick, but now I know it's real, I love you too Seto." She said sobbing into his shoulder.

Seto felt his heart lift and lifted her head to look into her beautiful eyes, "I always thought that one day could change a person's life, but I never thought I would happen to me, but I'm glad it did." He said as he smiled a genuine smile at her.

"You should smile more often it suits you." She said and she game him a smirk in return.

"Don't push your luck," he said as his smile turned to a smirk, and he lent down and captured her lips in a kiss. They stayed wrapped in each others arms until early morning when they finally fell asleep. And when they awoke, it was the start of a new day, and their new life, together.

Well, that's it… I hope you all liked it , I LOVED writing it. I can't wait to see what people thought of it.

Till my next not so brilliant story toodles

Asuka2003


End file.
